


sing to me instead

by saltandshore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tony Stark Has A Heart, chosen family, everyone lives in avengers tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandshore/pseuds/saltandshore
Summary: Tony is trying to be noble, Peter is tired of waiting, Nat eats most of Peter's breakfast, and life is good.





	sing to me instead

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculously fluffy one-shot to make us all feel better. You can find me on Tumblr at starkerhusbands!

Peter drops his backpack on the floor next to the massive kitchen island with a long exhale, moving to the coffee machine on instinct. He's in his third year of bio-mechanical engineering at NYU and it's currently kicking his ass - he's taking six classes this semester, despite the entire teams protests, and he's almost ready to admit he bit off a little bit more than he could chew.

The only thing that's keeping him sane is that one, he lives in a building with state of the art, well, _everything_ but especially labs for engineering and two, he happens to live with several of the world's best and brightest minds that, for some reason, seem to like him enough to help him out.

He feels himself start to relax as the coffee burbles into his favourite mug (yes, it has Iron Man on it and yes, it drives Tony crazy), the soft afternoon sunlight spilling into the kitchen. It's surprisingly quiet, though he can hear conversation float down the hall from the living room.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he fishes it out while he pulls his mug away from the machine.

' _Hey Pete, it's Mark from chem lab. I know this is kind of out of the blue, but would you want to grab dinner some time this week? I heard there's a great Italian place not far from campus and I'd love to take you_.'

"What's got your eyebrows half way to Asgard?" comes an inquiring voice, which startles Peter enough that he simultaneously drops his phone and spills his coffee, hissing as the hot drink hits his skin.

Tony snorts, leaning against the counter. "So much for those spidey senses," he smirks, taking the cup out of Peter's hand so he can run it under the tap and taking a sip. "God, I can't believe you drink this shit black. What's got you so out of sorts?"

Peter can feel his cheeks heat as he runs his hand under the cold water. He and Tony, well, they're... _something_. For the almost two years, they've been flirting, touching, doing everything a damn couple does except for like, any of the good things that Peter (a 23 year old male with a mutant spider enhanced sex drive, thanks) wants to do. He knows Tony knows, and he knows everyone else knows that this _something_ exists between them. But Tony has yet to make a move, has yet to say _anything_. And it's driving Peter crazy. It's almost become like some weird game of 'hey I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and also want to fuck you six ways to Sunday' chicken.

He sighs, turning off the tap.

"I, uh -" he swallows, drying his hand gently on the dish towel. It's got little Hulks all over it - Clint has a thing for buying kitschy Avenger's merchandise whenever he finds it. "I got asked on a date today."

Tony blinks, still holding Peter's ridiculous mug.

"A date?"

Peter nods. "A date."

"By who?"

Peter shrugs, bending to pick up his phone from where it's still sitting haphazardly on the counter. "Just this guy in my chem lab."

Tony purses his lips in what Peter assumes in supposed to be nonchalant interest.

"And what are you going to say?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to say?" Peter frowns, crossing his arms. "Are we - seriously?"

Tony shrugs, body language almost comically casual. "Well, are you going to let him take you out or leave the poor man heartbroken?"

Peter narrows his eyes, planting his hands on the counter. Fine, two can play at this game.

"You think I should let him take me out?"

Tony takes another sip of coffee from Peter's mug. "Why not? Nothing holding you back, is there?"

"Nope," Peter says, popping the 'p'. He straightens up, watching Tony closely. "Guess not. I'll let him know - I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Tony smiles, but it's forced and too jovial. "I'm sure he will be. Maybe he'll take you somewhere fun like Chuck-E Cheeze or to a frat party."

Peter grabs his backpack, purposely bending with his back to Tony, having noticed more than a few times that it gets the older man's attention.

"I'm not fussy," he says over his shoulder as he straightens up and heads towards his room. "If he wins me a prize, maybe I'll even put out."

The resulting sound of fumbled and dropped ceramic is worth the loss of the mug.

-

"You're going on a _date_?" Nat asks the next day, leaning over the counter as Peter eats his breakfast. Tony had breezed through a few moments ago, making a artfully crafted off-hand comment about Peter having fun on his 'play date' this week and to let one of them know if he needs a chaperone to make sure the man doesn't besmirch Peter's honour.

Peter sighs, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Some guy from my chem lab asked me out yesterday and I had planned on saying no for -" he gestures vaguely towards the door Tony went through. " - obvious reasons. But then Tony was all 'why not, what's holding you back', so I figured if he wants to play it that way, I'll play it that way."

Nat rolls her eyes. "Boys are so fucking stupid," she steals a piece of fruit off his plate. "Why haven't you two just talked about it? He's going to drive the rest of us crazy all week not-so-secretly stressing about this date."

"It's not my fault!" Peter protests. "Every time I even remotely bring it up, he changes the subject. Believe me, I've made it _very_ clear that I'm good to go any time he is."

Nat wiggles her eyebrows, making Peter blush.

"You know what I mean," he grumbles.

She laughs, stealing another piece of fruit before pausing thoughtfully.

"Have you ever thought about _why_ he changes the subject? Why he hasn't said anything?" she asks, leaning her head on her hand.

Peter blows out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "Because he wants me to suffer a 'please just kiss me, Tony Stark' induced death?"

She rolls her eyes, but she's smiling a little. "No, idiot," she grabs another grape, avoiding Peter has he tries to slap her hand. "Because he's _scared_. He's got big feelings for you and he's scared that he'll just be a college fling to you. He's worried that he'll take away whatever youthful freedoms he's conjured up in his head for you and he doesn't want you to resent him if you two actually get together."

Peter blinks furiously. "Wha - that's ridiculous!" he sputters. "I've been in love with him since I was like 19! I didn't even think I had a shot until this year and things sort of... changed."

She straightens up, shrugging. "Maybe you should tell _him_ that."

Peter is already half way out of his chair, getting his foot tangled in the bottom of his flannel pyjama pants before straightening up and marching out of the kitchen towards Tony's room. "Oh, I'm going to tell him," he says fiercely, cheeks flushed. "Stupid dumbass genius thinks I'm going on a date, well I don't think so -"

Nat's laugh follows him down the hall.

-

"You _really_ think I'd rather date a bunch of stupid college kids than be with you?" he bursts into Tony's room, the older man standing in front of a holoscreen, a half assembled piece of tech in his hand.

He blinks, setting it down on the table. "I beg your pardon?"

Peter makes a flustered gesture between them. "You think I want anyone else but you? Seriously? We've been wasting time because you're worried that I'm going to get _bored_ or regret being in a committed relationship with you?"

Tony sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Pete -"

Peter holds up a finger. "Nuh uh, I'm talking," he says, stalking closer. "You really think that's what this is to me? That that's what _you_ are to me? Tony, I've been waiting for us for _years_. I'm not interested in dating and random hook ups, okay? I want _you_ and _us_ , and I want it for the long haul. And if you think I'm supposed to be out there experiencing other people, don't worry because I have and believe me, the sex is not that good."

Tony doesn't look like he likes the idea of Peter having sex with anyone that isn't him.

"So stop trying to protect me from the one thing I actually want and just fucking kiss - "

He doesn't even get the words out before Tony is on him, arms tight around his waist and lips insistent and warm against his. Peter feels himself go boneless in his arms, a needy sound leaving his throat as Tony's tongue brushes his lips, his own opening easily for the other man.

"You sure about this?" Tony whispers against his lips, hands tight on his hips and their chests flush together. "Because once I've got you, I'm not letting you go."

Peter kisses him again, breathless and deep and god, this is _everything_. "I'm sure," he breathes, kissing the corner of Tony's mouth, hand threading through his hair. "God, I'm so sure. Don't ever let me go."

-

Clint whistles lowly two days later at breakfast, prodding the side of Peter's neck as he sits down next to him. "Is there an invading species of bloodsucking aliens we don't know about, or did you go on that date?"

Peter flushes, taking a big bite of his pancake as he watches Tony smirk down at the mugs of coffee he's preparing - black for him, cream for Tony.

"No date," he smiles, swallowing. "Well, not with that guy anyways. Don't know when this one will take me out, but it better be good."

Tony rolls his eyes, putting the mug down in front of him. It's a new one, replacing the one Tony had dropped - it's got Iron Man _and_ Spider-man on it, and Peter loves it. "Already offered to take you out, but you wanted to stay in if I recall correctly."

Clint looks between the two of them, eyes wide.

Thor whoops loudly, pointing at Clint. "You owe me donuts, I _knew_ it!"

The archer sighs. "You two couldn't have waited for Christmas? That's when I had my bet, I would've cleaned up."

"Sorry Legolas," Tony smirks, kissing Peter's cheek as he walks by. "I'll give you the inside track on the proposal to make up for it."

Peter chokes on his coffee and Clint laughs, slapping him on the back.

"We're hyphenating our last names!" Peter calls after him, and Tony's echoing laugh keeps a smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
